Une visite inattendue
by HeYa-NaHe
Summary: Revenue des enfers, Emma s'enferme dans sa bulle et ne parle plus à personne. Que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'elle recevra une visite inattendue en plein milieu de la nuit ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un petit quelque chose que j'ai écris suite à une demande ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Emma était préoccupée. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke, sa vie était très mouvementée. Entre l'arrivée de son fils dans sa vie, la découverte des contes de fées qui sont finalement révélés être réels, la magie...elle n'avait pas vraiment réussie à trouver un moment à elle.

Se retournant dans son lit, la blonde soupira. La vie avait enfin retrouvé un certain calme avant la prochaine tempête. Elle avait ramenée Hook des enfers mais Robin était mort. Une mort de plus sur la conscience. Si elle avait écoutée le pirate et qu'elle l'avait laissé pour mort, elle aurait été la seule personne à souffrir. Mais non, Emma avait été égoïste, elle était descendue aux enfers avec sa famille, ramenant avec elle Hades. Pour quoi au final ? Faire souffrir une fois de plus Regina qui a perdue le nouvel homme de sa vie, Robin Hood.

La blonde se trouvait minable et depuis son retour, il y a bientôt deux mois, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, ne sortant presque plus de la maison qu'elle s'était appropriée lors de sa période en tant que ténébreuse. Personne n'avait compris, surtout pas Hook. Elle l'avait ramenée à la vie pour finalement le laisser tomber. Perdu, il était venu, chaque matin, frapper à sa porte, espérant une explication, en vain. Il avait fini par abandonner, après plus d'un mois, lorsqu'elle lui a murmurée, à travers la porte " _Toi et moi, c'est pas possible, Killian, tu le sais...je ne t'aime pas_ ".

Frictionnant ses pieds gelés les uns contre les autres, la blonde admit enfin qu'elle s'était accrochée à un "Killian et Emma" simplement pour chercher une certaine stabilité dans cette ville constamment en mouvement. Elle pouvait lister toutes les choses qui l'empêchait d'être avec cet homme. Il boit, il se maquille, il aime un peu trop le cuir, il est dragueur...la liste est longue.

La seule personne qu'elle tolérait en ce moment était son fils, Henry. Après qu'ils soient rentrés des enfers, il avait décidé de retourner vivre chez sa mère adoptive, Regina, ne voulant pas la laisser seule en cette période de deuil. Emma avait été compréhensive, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il venait donc pratiquement tous les jours la voir, une heure ou deux, autour d'un chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

La blonde n'avait pas reparlé à Regina depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait trop coupable et la brune devait être trop énervée contre elle.

N'utilisant pratiquement plus sa magie, elle pesta contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir pensée à jeter un sort de protection autour de sa maison quand elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir.

\- Y a quelqu'un ?

" _T'espérais réellement une réponse ? Intelligente, Emma, vraiment_ ", se dit-elle à elle-même et alors qu'elle se débattait avec ses draps pour sortir du lit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Swan, susurra une voix qu'Emma aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

\- Regina...

Cette dernière eut un sourire au coin devant la réaction de la blonde et referma la porte derrière elle d'un mouvement de poignet avant de s'approcher lentement du lit sur lequel l'autre femme était, étant restée pétrifiée.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, Miss Swan, reprit Regina, d'une voix basse et légèrement rauque, on ose plus montrer le bout de son nez ?

Cette dernière, inquiète, la fixait sans répondre, ses lèvres formant des mots que sa voix ne disait pas.

\- Je t'ai connue plus loquace que cela, continua la brune qui avait laissée tomber ses escarpins sur le parquet et délassait à présent le nœud de son manteau pour finir par le laisser également tomber.

\- Re...Regina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Osa enfin demander la blonde.

La brune était simplement vêtue d'une nuisette noire, légèrement transparente. Elle grimpa silencieusement sur le lit et prit le menton de l'autre femme du bout des doigts, ancrant son regard malicieux de la sien.

\- Allons, Emma, tu es la sauveuse, alors fais ce que ce nom t'indique, murmura Regina qui ferma brièvement les yeux, sauve-moi, finit-elle par dire avant de parcourir les derniers centimètres qui lui restait et de capturer les lèvres de la blonde entre les siennes.

Emma frissonna et resta sans rien faire durant les premières secondes avant de réaliser que Regina était en train de l'embrasser. Les doigts fins de la blonde s'agrippèrent à sa nuque avant qu'elle n'approfondisse le baiser, se sentant soudain revivre.

La brune sourit contre ses lèvres et appuya doucement sur les épaules de l'ancienne ténébreuse pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit, avant de s'étendre sensuellement contre elle, rompant le baiser.

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants avant que la brune ne se jette sur les lèvres de la blonde, avide de sensation. Emma ne resta pas sans rien faire, attrapant son visage en coupe pour l'attirer encore plus près d'elle, osant jusqu'à glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Regina, qui gémit de surprise mais également de plaisir. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, tantôt agressives, tantôt passionnées. Elle finirent tout de même par se séparer, en manque d'air.

Leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, elles reprenaient leurs respirations. Emma, ayant gardée les yeux fermés, les ouvrit pour tomber sur le regard électrisant de la brune. Cette dernière avait les yeux noircis par le désir et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, donnant une vision très excitante pour Emma.

Du bout des doigts, elle attrapa une mèche brune qui lui barrait la vue pour la caler derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Puis, elle glissa sa main jusqu'à la taille de Regina, la pressant contre elle. Ayant compris le message silencieux, elle se pencha jusqu'à que ses lèvres frôlent le cou de la blonde, la faisant fortement frissonner. Fière de son effet, la brune balada ses lèvres de la mâchoire au lobe d'Emma, le mordillant au passage.

\- Regina...Souffla la jeune femme, la respiration haletante.

Sans cesser ses mouvements, elle finit par presser ses lèvres contre son cou avant de donner un coup de langue sur la partie sensible, derrière l'oreille, faisant gémir Emma. Celle-ci, totalement soumise, agrippa la nuisette de la brune entre ses doigts, la faisant progressivement remonter sur les cuisses de la mairesse, qui sourit et délaissa le cou de la blonde pour se redresser et enlever le vêtement gênant qu'elle portait. Tout cela fait dans une lenteur à faire grogner de mécontentement Emma qui tenta de le faire elle-même mais elle était bloquée contre le matelas par une main invisible, la forçant à rester spectatrice de ce qu'il se passait sous son nez.

\- Ce que vous voyez vous plaît, Miss Swan ? Murmura Regina en voyant la blonde regarder son corps désormais nu, la bouche entrouverte.

Emma remonta son regard pour l'ancrer dans celui de la brune et lui fit un sourire coquin avant la prendre par la taille et de la plaquer contre le matelas.

\- Que les choses sérieuses commencent, susurre-t-elle à l'oreille de Regina qui gémit doucement, impatiente.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je sais, ça peut paraître sadique de s'arrêter là, mais je voulais avoir votre avis, ce petit début mérite-t-il d'avoir une suite ? Je voulais faire un seul OS, que j'ai finalement coupé en deux.**

 **A bientôt, on se retrouve dans quelques jours avec My warrior de toute façon :)**

 **HeYa-NaHe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Après m'être fait détestée pour avoir coupé l'OS au moment ou cela devenait intéressant, je reviens aujourd'hui avec la suite !**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise,**

 **On se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

\- Miss Swan, je vous jure que..., commença la brune avant de se mordre la lèvre et de gémir, la langue de la sauveuse descendant de plus en plus bas.

\- Oh, nous sommes retournées au "Miss Swan" ? Demanda Emma d'une voix rauque, remontant légèrement pour titiller sa poitrine.

Elle mordilla ensuite le bout de chair qui dépassait, avant de s'attaquer à l'autre sein. Regina haletait, ne contrôlant plus ses gémissements sous les attentions de la blonde. La situation n'était plus à son avantage, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, une première.

D'un geste désespéré, elle glissa ses mains dans les boucles blondes et l'incita à remonter son visage au niveau du sien. Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, les pupilles dilatées. La brune écrasa sans plus attendre ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma, la faisant gémir de surprise. Elles s'embrassèrent pendant de longues secondes, leurs mains se baladant sur le corps de l'autre.

Tout à coup, Regina se retourna, plaquant la blonde sur le matelas et détachant leurs lèvres par la même occasion. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, l'ancienne méchante reine prit le temps d'enlever les vêtements de la jeune femme allongée en-dessous d'elle, tout en laissant ses doigts caresser la peau laiteuse qui se couvrait de frissons après son passage.

\- Regina...

Cette dernière gloussa, ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire machiavélique.

\- Un souci ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

La blonde grogna en réponse alors que Regina s'allongeait pour coller leurs deux corps, les faisant soupirer d'aise. Posant ses lèvres ici et là, elle attrapa ensuite la lèvre inférieure de la sauveuse entre ses dents, la suçant doucement. À ce geste, Emma sentit une vague de désir traverser son corps et elle haleta en collant son bassin aux hanches de la brune. Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de leurs bouches quand elle embrassa sauvagement Regina, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres.

La brune laissa des mains descendre le long du corps de la sauveuse, jouant quelques minutes avec sa poitrine. Emma, les yeux fermés, gémit de frustration quand l'ancienne méchante reine se décolla d'elle mais elle hoqueta de surprise quand elle sentit un souffle chaud sur son ventre.

Avec l'aide de sa langue brûlante, Regina traça le chemin qui la mena au clitoris palpitant de la blonde. Elle sourit et souffla doucement dessus, arrachant un couinement de la part de l'autre jeune femme. Emma se redressa sur ses coudes, la vision de la brune entre ses jambes la faisant gémir de plaisir. Cette dernière, se sentant épiée, ancra son regard dans celui de la blonde et donna un coup de langue sur le bourgeon gonflé. Emma serra les draps dans ses mains et rejeta la tête en arrière, tentant d'étouffer le gémissement qui voulait passer à travers ses lèvres. Satisfaite de sa réaction, la brune passa sa langue sur le long de la fente de la sauveuse, tout doucement.

\- S'il te plaît..., gémit Emma. Celle-ci n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que la brune la soulage ou alors elle allait mourir de frustration.

La supplication sembla amadouer Regina qui, à l'aide de ses mains, écarta plus franchement les jambes de la blonde avant de sucer son clitoris palpitant. Cette dernière tenta d'avancer son bassin vers le visage de la brune mais celle-ci bloqua ses cuisses et descendit sa bouche un peu plus bas. Puis, sans une seconde de répit pour la blonde, elle enfonça sa langue dans le sexe d'Emma, recevant en réponse un cri de plaisir.

La blonde gémissait de plus en plus fort, au même rythme que la langue de la brune qui léchait avec vigueur les plis humides de son intimité. Elle sentait son orgasme approcher, ses muscles se crispant à chaque coup de langue. Mais, alors qu'elle allait pousser un râle de jouissance, Regina arrêta ses petites attentions, au grand désespoir de la blonde. Embrassant ici et là son corps, la brune remonta pour finir par embrasser langoureusement l'autre jeune femme. Haletant contre ses lèvres, Emma tentait de calmer le feu qui brûlait entre ses cuisses, en vain. Regina, ne voulant pas la laisser faire, la pénétra de deux doigts, la faisant crier de surprise. La blonde, sous l'impact du mouvement, s'accrocha à la rambarde de son lit.

\- Re...Regina ! Hoqueta la sauveuse.

La brune la fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes et accéléra le rythme de des doigts, sentant les muscles d'Emma se serrer autour d'eux. _Très rapide_ , pensa la brune en la sentant déjà sur le point de venir. Cette dernière l'accompagnait en bougeant ses hanches au rythmes des pénétrations. Voulant l'entendre pousser le cri ultime, Regina détacha ses lèvres de celles de la blonde et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, suçant la zone sensible de la blonde au point d'en laisser une trace.

Emma cria et rejeta une nouvelle fois la tête en arrière quand la brune frappa avec ses doigts un point particulier. Ses mouvements se firent plus hargneux et la chambre se remplit rapidement de gémissements et de cris provenant de la blonde, qui se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang quand elle jouit dans un dernier râle.

Pantelante, Emma laissa son bassin retomber sur le matelas tandis que la brune se détachait d'elle, léchant un à un ses doigts trempés, avant de s'étendre près de la jeune femme.

\- Déjà fatiguée ? Demanda Regina avec un rictus.

La blonde tourna son visage vers elle et l'observa. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue à elle et sûrement pas pourquoi elle avait voulu coucher avec elle, mais si c'était pour qu'elle ait des orgasmes comme celui-là, elle pouvait bien revenir chaque nuit.

Une fois qu'elle eut reprit une respiration normale, elle s'installa sur la blonde, les cuisses de part et d'autre de son bassin, collant son intimité encore humide contre son ventre plat. Emma fit glisser ses mains sur le corps de la brune et attrapa ses seins tout en se penchant vers son visage pour lui murmurer, leurs lèvres se frôlant :

\- Ça ne fait que commencer.

Cette réponse fit rire l'ancienne méchante reine qui passa une partie de la nuit à gémir et crier le nom de la blonde, au plus grand plaisir de cette dernière.

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla peu après dix heures. Elle se retourna dans ses draps et sourit en voyant des mèches brunes dépasser de ceux-ci. La nuit avait été courte mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

\- Cessez de me fixer, Miss Swan, grogna une voix rauque.

Apparemment, la brune n'était pas du matin. Emma enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, profitant de ce calme et quand elle les rouvrit, Regina se redressait, passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Elle sembla chercher ses vêtements du regard avant de rappeler qu'elle était venue en nuisette. L'ancienne méchante reine sortit du lit et alla se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain, se baladant nue à travers les pièces, pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde.

Pendant ce temps-là, Emma récupérait son pyjama jeté sans ménagement en dehors du lit par la brune.

Cette dernière sortie quelques instants plus tard, récupéra sa nuisette qu'elle enfila avant de prendre ses talons et son manteau.

\- Regina ? Demanda Emma, hésitante.

Celle-ci se tourna vers la blonde et fit une moue avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, près de la sauveuse. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui demander et elle la comprenait.

\- Il y a un temps pour tout mais là n'est pas venu le moment pour discuter de cela, commença la brune, nous en parlerons, mais en attendant, je dois aller à la mairie, je suis en retard.

Elle conclut par un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la sauveuse et s'en alla dans un nuage de fumée.

Emma soupira et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Ce geste fit remonter à des narines le parfum de Regina qui s'était imprégné sur l'oreiller et elle eut un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Désolée si ce n'est pas "super super" mais c'est la première fois que je fais ça, donc pardonnez-moi x)**

 **On se retrouve très prochainement avec la suite de My warrior,**

 **A bientôt !**

 **HeYa-NaHe**


End file.
